


I Wanna Tell You I Love Your Way

by VigilantePond



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Alternate take on Martha and Bethany's conversation in Jumanji, in which they confess their romantic feelings for each other.





	I Wanna Tell You I Love Your Way

Leaves and twigs crunched beneath their feet as Martha and Bethany marched through the jungle The gang got split up, and the “girls” were further ahead. Sweat trickled down Martha’s forehead and clung to her back beneath the leather harness. The boots were alright, but the rest of her outfit was not practical at all. Martha swatted some mosquitoes that zipped past her bare stomach and groaned. A small bump had already formed on her leg and she was tempted to scratch it.

“Can I borrow your jacket?” Martha asked Bethany. 

“Yeah sure. What are you doing?” Bethany — who was in the body of an overweight middle-aged man — replied. 

“I feel like I’m wearing a bikini at school,” Martha shuddered as she wrapped the jacket around her waist. 

“I did that once,” Bethany smirked, “They sent me to the office.”

“Of course,” Martha rolled her eyes. 

“Noah likes it when I show some skin, it’s like the key to our relationship.”

“Ew,” she frowned.

“ _Judgey much_?” Bethany exclaimed, “Seriously, I can’t even open my mouth around you. You don’t even know me, but you like, decided you hate me.”

Martha stopped in her tracks. “Wait, I don’t hate you.” She looked away quickly and stared at the ground instead. 

“You don’t? Then why do you act like that?” Bethany asked curiously. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.. I never tell anyone how I feel but…” Martha took a deep breath. There was something about the jungle, or maybe it was her new body; it gave her a small boost of confidence. “I _like_ you, Bethany. And I mean _like_ you, in… that way.” Her face was as red as her hair now, and her heart was pounding like the Jumanji drums; she still avoided eye contact with Bethany.

Bethany stood in awe, not knowing what to say.

“Look, I have all these feelings and emotions for you and I didn’t know what to do with them, okay? It was… hard for me. I guess I just ended up acting like I hated you or something but really…I was just into you.” Martha blurted out. 

Martha had harboured a secret crush on Bethany for years, but at first she wasn’t sure if she wanted to _be_ her or be _with_ her. Figuring out her sexuality on top of trying to maintain a 4.0 GPA and extra curricular activities was exhausting. Besides, she never expected to do more than just admire from afar, since Bethany was obviously way out of her league and was probably not even into girls too.

“Really?” Bethany smiled. “That’s crazy, I like you too! You’re such a babe, like, I can’t even.” 

Martha’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “What? Are-Are you sure? Are you sure it’s not just… _this_?” she gestured towards Ruby Roundhouse’s body — the toned abs, perfect face, and endless legs. 

“No, of course not. I mean, yeah your avatar is really hot and all but you’re so smart and so dorky, in a good way I mean, it’s cute,” Bethany beamed. 

Martha stared at the avatar of Dr. Shelly Oberon, her mouth still open. “I… wow I just. I..” she stuttered. 

First she was sucked into a video game, stuck in someone else’s body, confessed her feelings for Bethany Walker, and now Bethany reveals that she feels the same way? Martha let out a flustered laugh. Thankfully, Spencer and Fridge caught up and ended the awkwardness.

“Did you figure out the map?” Spencer asked. 

Bethany looked at Martha, and replied with a smile, “Yeah! I think we got it all figured out.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes at the beginning are directly from the film, all copyrights go to it and title is from Baby I Love Your Way's lyrics.


End file.
